You're Mine
by SUcanfly
Summary: Jimin yang menemukan Yoongi di gudang dengan namja gila, dan Jimin yang lambat peka dengan perasaan Yoongi. MinYoon/YoonMin . Seme!Jimin Uke!Yoongi. RnR. BTS. slight VKook NamJin . Jhope is mine/?
1. Chapter 1

**You're Mine**

 **MinYoon Fanfiction**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **.**

Disinilah Yoongi sekarang, berada di dalam gudang olah raga yang gelap bersama namja yang selama ini diam-diam yang katanya disukai oleh Yoongi.

BRAK

Namja itupun memojokkan Yoongi ke tembok di belakang Yoongi.

"Aku tahu kau selama ini menyukaiku Yoongi.." ucap namja itu lalu meremas kuat kejantanan milik Yoongi. Nafas Yoongi pun tercekat.

Namja itu pun semakin meremas kejantanan Yoongi.

"Kau menyukai ini hm ?"

Namja itu lalu mengendusi leher putih bersih tanpa lecet milik Yoongi.

"Aku tidak- eunghh" ucapan Yoongi tidak selesai karena namja itu langsung melesakkan tangannya ke dalam celana Yoongi dan langsung meremas kembali junior Yoongi tanpa terhalang apa pun.

"Kau menginginkan ini kan ?" Tanya Namja itu percaya diri lalu menatap Yoongi intens.

"Tolong keluarkan tanganmu dari dalam celana ku dan menjauhlah" ucap Yoongi dingin.

"Tidak usah berpura-pura sayang.. aku tahu kau menyukainya" Namja itupun semakin meremas-remas junior Yoongi secara acak. Dan Yoongi pun hanya berusaha agar tidak mendesah karena Namja sialan ini.

Yoongi tidak menyukai orang ini, hanya gossip murahan yang beredar bilang kalau Yoongi menyukai nya. Yoongi hanya menyukai-

BRAKKK

Pintu gudang tersebut terbuka lebar.

"Hyung !"

-Jimin.

BRUKKK

Jimin pun menonjok pipi kiri namja sialan yang berani-beraninya menyentuh sahabat manisnya itu.

"KAU ! KEPARAT SIALAN ! MENJAUHLAH DARI YOONGI HYUNG!"

BRUKK BRUK BRUKK

Jimin menendang namja itu secara brutal. "MATI SAJA KAU BRENGSEK !" emosi Jimin pun memuncak, ia hendak memukul kepala namja itu menggunakan balok kayu yang ada disampingnya, namun Yoongi menahannya dan menatapnya seakan-akan berkata 'sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa'

"PERGI KAU ! DAN JANGAN PERNAH MENAMPAKKAN WAJAHMU DI DEPAN YOONGI HYUNG LAGI !" teriak Jimin emosi dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Hyung ! kau tidak apa-apa ? apa yang di lakukan orang itu tadi pada mu ? apa dia melukaimu ? apakah dia sudah menodaimu hyung ? hyu-"

"sstt" sanggah Yoongi. "Aku tidak apa-apa Jiminie~ kau tenang saja aku masih perjaka" dan Yoongi pun agak terkekeh saat mengatakan itu.

"Dia hanya…

… meremas juniorku" ucap Yoongi.

"YAK ! YOONGI HYUNG DIA SUDAH KETERLALUAN ! KENAPA KAU LEPASKN DIA TADI ? KAU-"

Yoongi pun menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Jimin agar ia diam.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Jiminie tenanglah.. Jangan heboh dan berteriak seperti itu, suaramu cempreng, telingaku sakit" ucap Yoongi lalu mempoutkan bibirnya kecil.

Jimin hanya menatapnya.

Jimin tersenyum.

Sahabatnya ini hanya menjadi lucu dan manja jika bersama Jimin. Tolong garis bawahi, JIKA HANYA BERSAMA JIMIN.

Sahabatnya ini selalu dingin san cuek di hadapan teman-temannya, namun tidak dengan Jimin.

"Kau kenapa tersenyum sendiri seperti itu huh ?" Tanya Yoongi.

Jimin semakin tersenyum lalu memeluk erat Yoongi, dan Yoongi pun masih bingung. 'ada apa dengannya ?' pikir Yoongi.

 **-TBC-**

 **Halooooo**

 **FF ini aku buat langsung post yaaa T^T**

 **Kira-kira ini pantas lanjut apa enggak ? :v lama gk ngepost di ffn nih :v**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jim.. kau tidak apa-apa? Dari tadi kau terus tersenyum seperti orang bodoh seperti itu." Ucap Yoongi dan hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Jimin.

Setelah kejadian tadi, Yoongi mengajak Jimin ke kantin untuk makan. Mengganggu saja namja itu pikir Yoongi. Disaat jam istirahat begini malah memojokkan Yoongi menuduh yang aneh-aneh.

Yoongi pun menghela nafas lalu melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda.

"Hyung.."

"Hn"

"Yak Yoongi hyungggggg" panggil Jimin lagi namun dengan nada yang di buat-buat.

"Ada apa Park Jimin..?"

"Kau- kau sungguh tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Jimin yang kesekian kalinya pada Yoongi. "Seharusnya tadi aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Hah sialan" oceh Jimin sendiri sedangkan Yoongi hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Jim.. Balik ke kelas gih.. toh disini juga gak makan" ucap Yoongi pada Jimin.

Jimin pun menggeleng. "Tidak hyung, aku tidak akan meninggalkan Yoongi hyungku yang manis ini sendirian lagi"

Yoongi tersenyum namun ada perasaan yang aneh di hatinya. Perasaan yang selalu membuatnya nyaman jika bersama Jimin. Apalagi saat Jimin berkata 'Yoongi hyungku'.

'Jimin.. maafkan aku karena sudah berani-beraninya mengklaim dirimu sebagai orang yang aku cintai, 12 tahun kita bersahabat Jim, apa kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku ?' ucap Yoongi dalan hati sambil menatap kosong ke arah makanannya.

"Hyung!"

Yoongi pun terkejut.

"Ada apa ? kenapa kau melamun hm ?" ucap Jimin lagi lalu memeluk Yoongi dan mengelus-elus kepalanya dengan lembut, dan Yoongi sangat menyukainya, ia sangat menikmati itu.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ayo kembali ke kelas Jim.." ujar Yoongi lalu berdiri dan berjalan duluan meninggalkan Jimin.

"Hyung tunggu !" Jimin pun berlari kecil menyusul Yoongi.

* * *

Jimin mengantarkan Yoongi sampai kelasnya, ia tidak ingin Yoongi hyungnya kenapa-kenapa lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Jimin dan Yoongi berbeda 1 tahun, jadi Yoongi 1 tingkat di atasnya.

"Baliklah ke kelasmu Jim.." ucap Yoongi lalu mngelus-elus pelas surai hitam milik Jimin. Jimin tersenyum.

"Tidak mau. Nanti kalau dia mengganggu hyung lagi bagaimana ? secara dia kan satu kelas dengan Yoongi hyung"

"Aku tidak apa-apa.. aku janji" jawab Yoongi sambil tersenyum manis. Ahhh Jimin jadi gemas sendiri- eh gemas berdua/? Sama author :'v

Jimin pun mengangguk dan menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya, member kode agar Yoongi mencium pipinya. Yoongi pun merona. Bisa-bisa nya Jimin minta cium di depan kelas seperti ini, dari tadi mereka berdua jadi pusat perhatian.

Yoongi mengecup kilat pipi Jimin lalu langsung berlari masuk kekelas sambil menutupi wajahnya yang sudah di pastikan sangat merah. Dan saat itu juga para murid di kelas Yoongi bersorak heboh. Namun tidak dengan satu namja di pojok belakang ruangan, yang menatap mereka tidak suka. Itu namja yang hamper menggagahi Yoongi di gudang tadi.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku Min Yoongi" ucap namja itu lalu mengeluarkan seringaian yang mengerikan.

 **-TBC-**

 **HUWAHUWAHUWAAA gue fast update :'v rate M belum nongol ya :'v kalau rate M nya nongol gue post malem :v**

 **Penasaran siapa cowok yang mau ngambil Yoongi dari Jimin ? hayooo ada yang bisa tebak ? hahaha**

 **VKook sama NamJin bakal nyangkut disini kok tenang aja.. wkwk**

 **Rate M bakal muncul di chapter 4 atau 5 ya chingudeul :v tunggu aja . Review nya jangan lupaaaaaaaa 0)/**

 **고맙습니다 ~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Yoongi, sebenarnya kau dengan Jimin ada hubungan apa sih ?" Tanya teman sebangku Yoongi siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Hoseok.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Yoongi dingin.

"Eiiyyy kalian dari tadi jadi pusat perhatian" ucap Hoseok antusias kepada Yoongi.

"Teman.." dengan berat hati Yoongi harus mengatakan itu. "Ya.. Kita hanya teman atau sahabat mungkin" lanjut Yoongi. Hoseok pun langsung diam dan pura-pura membaca bukunya, karena ia tahu Yoongi sedang terjebak di dalam friendzone :v

PUKK

"Yak kau bule ! ngapain pukul-pukul kepalaku sih !" protes Hoseok kepada teman yang ada di belakangnya karena tiba-tiba saja memukul kepalanya.

"Tolong panggilkan Yoongi, habisnya dari tadi aku manggil gak di gubris" ucap bule itu, sebut saja Mark, termasuk dalam daftar anak tampan dan popular di sekolah Yoongi.

"Jadi kau memukul kepala ku hanya untuk itu saja ?! aish.." protes Hoseok yang kedua kalinya. "Yoon, dipanggil Mark tuh" lanjut Hoseok sambil menyenggol tangan Yoongi, lalu Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya malas kea rah Mark.

"Hm ?" ucap Yoongi singkat saking malesnya ngomong -_-

"Yoon, sini.." Mark melambai-lambaikan tangannya menyuruh Yoongi agar lebih dekat. "Berhati-hatilah pada Jongin.. sedari tadi dia selalu memperhatikanmu dengan tatapan aneh" bisik Mark pada Yoongi dan Yoongi pun sekilas melirik Jongin, orang yang hampir memperkosa Yoongi. Lalu mengangguk dan melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

"Hoseok-ah.. Yoongi kenapa sih ? waktu sama Jimin aja ukeable banget, sekarang jadi galak kayak macan"

DUAKKK

Satu kamus tebal mendarat di kepala Mark. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAA" -dan di lanjutkan dengan tawa Hoseok.

* * *

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Tibalah saatnya murid-murid untuk pulang.

Yoongi masih merapikan buku-bukunya dan memasukkan nya ke dalam ransel nya.

"Yoon, duluan ya.." ucap Hoseok, dan dibalas anggukan plus gumaman dari Yoongi, dan Hoseok pun memaklumi itu.

Semua murid di kelas Yoongi sudah keluar, kecuali Yoongi,Mark,dan Jongin. Setelah selesai memasukkan buku ke dalam tas, Yoongi pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Hey bule jadi-jadian, duluan ya" ucap Yoongi pada Mark lalu berjalan begitu saja.

"Apaan itu bule jadi-jadian ! yak yak yak!" teriak Mark namun tak di gubris oleh Yoongi.

Setelah Yoongi keluar tak lama kemudian Jongin keluar, Mark yang khawatir pada Yoongi pun buru-buru merapikan mejanya dan menyusul Yoongi diam-diam.

* * *

Yoongi pun berjalan menuju gerbang, tempat dimana pastinya Jimin menunggunya –ekhem.

Saat Yoongi berjalan tiba-tiba…

SRET

BUGHH

… Yoongi tak sadarkan diri.

 **-TBC-**

 **Hello guysssss pertama aku minta maaf nihhh karena chapter ini PENNNDEKKKKK BANGETTTT. karena akhir2 ini aku sibuk bgt kan mau lebaran /eakkk**

 **Kalian boleh protes ataupun demo atau apapun itu karena chapter ini terlalu PENDEK /gak usah lebay deh -_-**

 **Nahh yang kedua, aku ngucapin BIG THANKS buat semua readers aku, dari yang udah review sama yang siders B) sebenernya aku rada gasuka sama siders, tapi gapapalah syukur juga ada yang mau baca fiksi nya hahahaa B) tapi BIG BIG BIG THANKS bgt bagi yang udah review dari yang chapter 1 sampe chapter 2, aku mau balesin review kalian tapi gasempet ): okelah kalo gitu lain kali yaaaaa /banyak bacot -_-**

 **Oh iya BIG THANKS juga buat yang udah ngomel-ngomel gajelas waktu nge-review. hahaha aku suka banget bacain nya x) lucuu ahhhh**

 **Kelanjutannya di tunggu yaaaa... Chapter selanjutnya aku jamin NC+++++++++ :V**

 **See you~~~**

 **RnR juseyoooo ^^)/**


	4. Chapter 4

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya random agar terbiasa dengan cahaya yang masuk melalui celah celah kecil. Saat dirasa sudah terbiasa, Yoongi menengok kanan kiri, Yoongi rasa ia tidak asing dengan tempat ini. Yoongi tersadar jika kedua tangannya diikat ke atas diatas kepalanya.

"Ashh" geram Yoongi sambil mencoba melepaskan ikatan tersebut, bukannya terlepas, melainkan ikatan tersebut semakin kuat melilit tangan putih mulus Yoongi.

TAP TAP TAP

Yoongi pun menoleh ke asal suara di mana langkah kaki itu berasal.

"Halo sayangku.. Kita bertemu kembali.." ucap orang itu sambil mengeluarkan senyum menyeramkan.

"Shit! Lepaskan aku brengsek!" perintah Yoongi sambil mencoba melepaskan ikatan di tangannya.

Bukannya menghiraukan, Jongin –orang yang dibilang brengsek oleh Yoongi malah berjalan mendekati Yoongi.

Jongin mengelus pipi mulus Yoongi. "Tidak akan Yoongi.. kali ini aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku seutuhnya.. Akan ku buat kau mendesah karna ku, akan ku buat kau mengeluarkan cairanmu karena ku Yoongi, dan aku akan mengeluarkannya di dalam dirimu.."

"BRENGSEK !"

BRUKKK

Yoongi menendang Jongin hingga tersungkur kebelakang.

"Ah.. aku lupa mengikat kedua kamu mu.."

Jongin pun mengambil tali lalu melebarkan kaki Yoongi dan mengikatnya satu-satu. Yoongi memberontak, namun usahanya sia-sia.

"Kau wangi sekali.. meskipun sudah siang begini" ucap Jongin lagi sambil mengendusi leher putih Yoongi.

"I'll make you sigh because me Yoongi-ya~" ucap Jongin lagi lalu melesakkan tangannya masuk ke baju Yoongi dan mengelus-elus perut mulus Yoongi.

"Lepaskan aku Jongin.. ku mohon.." kali ini Yoongi berbicara dengan suara yang halus dengan nada memohon.

Jongin pun tak mengherankan Yoongi, dengan nakal nya Jongin memilin-milin nipple Yoongi.

Yoongipun mengeluarkan air mata nya. Ia tidak ingin di setubuhi oleh namja sialan ini. Yoongi hanya ingin Jimin. HANYA JIMIN!

"Jongin ku mohon jangan.." ucap Yoongi lagi. Namun Jongin masih saja bermain dengan nipple pink milik Yoongi.

"Hikks Jimin.." isak Yoongi.

"Kali ini orang itu tidak akan menolongmu Yoongi-ya.. Tidak a-"

BRAKKK

Pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka karena di dobrak oleh seseorang.

BRUKKK

Jimin..

Orang itu adalah Jimin..

Jimin meninju Jongin hingga Jongin tersungkur.

"SIALAN KAU ! ENYAH KAU SANA !" emosi Jimin memuncak. Jimin berbalik melihat Yoongi, Jimin melihat Yoongi menangis, emosi Jimin pun semakin tidak terkendali. Jimin ingin melayangkan pukulan lagi ke Jongin, namun..

"Tunggu. Kau menyerang secara tiba-tiba itu tidak adil.." ucap Jongin lalu berdiri. "Jika aku menang, kau harus rela melihat diriku menyutubuhi Yoongi" ucap Jongin.

"TIDAK JIMIN ! JANGAN !" Yoongi berteriak namun tidak di gubris. Yoongi tahu, Jimin tidak jago berkelahi jika sudah di tantang. Namun Jimin malah tersenyum mengerikan.

"Baiklah.. begitu juga sebaliknya" Jimin menyutujuinya.

"Oke-"

"HYUNG!" teriak Jimin.

BRUKKK

Jongin pun tiba-tiba terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. "Beres Jim.." ucap seseorang yang di panggil Jimin.

"Terimakasih Mark hyung.." ternyata itu Mark.

Mark pun mendudukkan Jongin di kursi lalu mengikatnya dengan kuat. "Sudah.. kalau begitu aku tunggu di luar" ucap Mark, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jimin.

"Hyung kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Jimin sambil melepaskan tali tali yang melilit tangan dan kaki Yoongi.

Dengan tiba-tiba Yoongi memeluk Jimin dan menangis. "Gwaenchana hyung~ Jimin ada disini.." ucap Jimin lalu mengelus-elus lembut kepala hyungnya itu.

Yoongi memeluk Jimin erat. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah dimana Jongin diikat oleh Mark. Yoongi merasa Jongin sebentar lagi sadar dari pingsannya.

Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya dari Jimin. Dan Jimin terkejut, 'mengapa Yoongi hyung melepaskan pelukanku?' itu yang ada di dalam hati Jimin.

SRETT

Yoongi pun menarik tengkuk Jimin dan mencium bibir Jimin, melumat dan menghisapnya dengan nikmat, Jimin semakin terkejut.

Jimin pun langsung membalas lumatan Yoongi, memojokkannya ke tembok.

Ah.. sepertinya Jimin tahu jika Jongin sudah sadar.. Jongin yang melihatnya hanya bisa memanas. Jongin tidak bisa bergerak dan berbicara, karena ia diikat dan mulutnya di sumpal kaos kaki oleh Mark :v

Jimin terus melumat habis bibir Yoongi, dan sesekali menggigitnya gemas.

Jimin beralih ke leher jenjang Yoongi, mengendusi nya. "Hyung ?" Seakan mengerti, Yoongi pun hanya mengangguk lemah.

Jimin mengecup leher Yoongi dan memberika hickey di mana-mana, tangan kirinya yang ia gunakan untuk mengelus-elus perut Yoongi, dan tangan kanannya yang ia gunakan untuk memilin, mencubit gemas nipple Yoongi.

"Ahhhnn Jimmhh" finally, desahan Yoongi pun keluar. Dan membuat orang yang di depan mereka berdua semakin memanas.

Jimin dengan perlahan membuka satu persatu kancing seragam Yoongi, setelah sempurna terbuka, Jimin pun membuang asal seragam atasan Yoongi.

"Hyung.. kau indah sekali.." ucap Jimin lalu mengecup dada Yoongi. Yoongi hanya bisa ber-blush ria.

"Ummhh Jimhh" desah Yoongi sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya asal karna nikmat dan sesekali berpose sexy agar lebih menarik Jimin.

Setelah membuat hickey dimana-mana, Jimin pun menatap gemas nipple Yoongi. Lalu menjilatnya-

"Uhh" desah Yoongi.

Mengemutnya-

"Ahhnn" lagi.

Menggigitnya-

"Jimmhhh sssh" lagi.

Jimin semakin bersemangat mendengar desahan Yoongi. Jimin mencium bibir Yoongi lagi, dengan perlahan Jimin melesakkan tangan nakalnya ke bagian bawah tubuh Yoongi. Tanpa sengaja jari-jari Jimin menyenggol kejantanan Yoongi.

Jimin terkejut hingga melepaskan ciumannya. "Hyung, hanya tersenggol oleh jariku saja, kau sudah keluar hm ?" goda Jimin kepada Yoongi.

Jimin kembali meraup bibir Yoongi yang sudah membengkak dan memerah. Dan tangannya perlahan menurunkan celana seragam Yoongi beserta boxer dan celana dalamnya.

Jimin menggesek-gesekkan miliknya yang masih berbalut celana ke milik Yoongi yang sudah tidak berbalut apa pun.

"Anngghh" desah Yoongi di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Jimin turun ke leher Yoongi lagi. Tangannya meremas-remas kejantanan Yoongi hingga menegang sempurna.

"Hyung aku tidak tahu jika kau mudah sekali tegang" kekeh Jimin, lagi-lagi Yoongi hanya ber-blushing ria.

"Tak ingin melepaskan baju ku hm?" Tanya Jimin pada Yoongi. Yoongi mengangguk seperti anak anjing lalu membuka perlahan seragam atasan Jimin dan membuangnya asal.

Yoongi mengelus-elus dada bidang milik Jimin. Meskipun sudah sangat lama bersahabat dengan Jimin, ini pertama kalinya Yoongi melihat badan berbentuk milik Jimin. Yoongi yang nakal pun mencubit nipple Jimin.

"Assshhh hyunggg nakal hmm" desah Jimin dengan wajah menggoda. Yoongi hanya tersenyum.

Yoongi beralih ke celana Jimin, ia membukanya tak lupa dengan boxer beserta celana dalamnya. Yoongi menunduk, betapa terkejutnya Yoongi melihat milik Jimin yang sebesar ini.

"J-jim.." ucap Yoongi gugup dan Jimin hanya terkekeh kecil. Bukan hanya Yoongi yang terkejut jika punya Jimin sebesar itu, orang yang sedari tadi melihat aktivitas mereka pun terkejut.

'anjir besar banget, lebih besar dari punya gua' –dalan hati Jongin sambil ngeliatin punya nya dia :v

Yoongi pun menjilat ujung kejantanan milik Yoongi. Lalu mengulumnya dan mengemutnya layaknya lollipop.

"Ahhh you're so good Yoongihh eerrhmmm" racau Jimin tak jelas.

Yoongi terus saja memaju mundurkan mulutnya di kejantanan Jimin. Menggigit,menjilatnya membuat Jimin terbang jauh ke angkasa.

"Ahhhhhnnn" desah Jimin setelah mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam mulut Yoongi, Yoongi menelannya dengan senang hati.

"Hyung aku akan masuk" Yoongi mengangguk mengerti dan menungging sambil sesekali menggoyang-goyangkan bokongnya untuk menggoda Jimin.

Jimin menapak bokong indah milik Yoongi hingga memerah. "Jimh"

Lalu Jimin menjilat manhole milik Yoongi.

"Hyung ini akan sakit, tapi percayalah, kau akan menikmatinya" ucap Jimin sambil memijat-mijat juniornya agar kembali menegang. dan Yoongi lagi-lagi mengangguk.

Jimin dengan sekali hentakan langsung memasuki manhole Yoongi dengan miliknya tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu.

"Ahhh Jiminiehh sa-kithh" ucap Yoongi.

Jimin pun mencoba memaju mundurkan badannya dengan pelan.

"Ahhh.. move jimmh"

Jimin menggenjot hole Yoongi lebih cepat. "Hyunghh You're so tight hmmmhh"

"More Jimmhh"

Jimin terus menggenjot hole Yoongi, Yoongi mengigit bibir bawahnya nikmat. "Uhhh Jimin~~"

"I'm close hyunghh"

"Ummhh" angguk Yoongi. "Together hyungh"

"AHHHH" keduanya mendesah nikmat. Jimin mengeluarkan miliknya dari hole Yoongi. Jimin menatap Yoongi sayu, Yoongi terlihat sangat sexy jika berkeringat seperti ini, begitu pula Jimin.

"Pakai pakaianmu hyung, dan kita pulang, beristirahat" ucap Jimin.

Jimin dan Yoongipun selesai berpakaian meskipun berantakan dan bau sperma.

Jimin merangkul Yoongi dan berjalan melewati Jongin dan mengambil kaos kaki yang menyumbat mulut Jongin.

"YAK BOCAH BRENGSEK KAU! LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Jongin.

Jimin dan Yoongi hanya tertawa.

Sekarang satu yang Yoongi pikirkan.

'sekarang… aku dan Jimin ini…

…apa?'

 **-TBC-**

 **Halohalohalooo ini sudah panjang ? masih ada kah yang menunggu dan membacanya ? T^T**

 **Alasan aku selalu update pendek itu karena aku takut kalian bosen ngebacanya. huhuhu tapi ini udah panjang kannn ? udah 1k+ loh words nyaaaa..**

 **jangan lupa review yaaa ^^**

 **BIG THANKS BUAT SEMUA YANG SUDAH REVIEW ^^ AKU BACA REVIEW KALIAN KOK ^^**


End file.
